Not Your Life
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: It started out as a day at the beach, until a wave came and Starfire was nowhere to be found. After a accident Robin and Beast Boy are hospitallized with Starfire still missing. A building explods and they claim to have found Starfire, but did they really
1. Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the show. Just the characters sort of based on them and other things from the show. Sadly**

**Also: Characters might be a little OOC, but not a lot.**

**Chapter 1: Beach**

"Please friends it is a glorious day. Must we stay inside?" Starfire asked. She was sitting on the couch watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games, Raven meditate, and Robin working with his weapons.

"No Starfire. What did you have in mind?" Robin said looking up at Starfire He always paid attention to what Starfire had to say.

"We could go to the beach!" Starfire said smiling.

'_Starfire in a bikini! In the ocean and a wave comes, there goes her top!' _Robin thought to himself smirking.

'_Bad Robin! Can't think such sick thoughts!' _Robin yelled at himself in his mind.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy yelled and then ran to his room after losing to Cyborg. He came back out 22 seconds later wearing purple swim shorts and a green t shirt. He had with an umbrella, beach ball, and towel.

"I guess we're going to the beach then," Robin said before everybody left to their rooms. About 20 minutes later everybody came out ready to go. Robin was in red and black swim shorts, red t shirt, and he had a Robin surfboard and towel. Cyborg was wearing the normal… nothing. He had food and a foot ball with him. Raven was in a black one piece bathing suit and she had an umbrella, towel, and her book. Starfire was wearing a purple bikini with purple short shorts. She had with her a beach ball and towel.

"To the T Car!" Cyborg yelled running to the elevator. Beast Boy followed behind him as fast as he could. Raven just phased through the floor, and then it was only Robin and Starfire.

"So what made you want to go to the beach?" Robin asked as he and Starfire started to walk down the hall to the elevator. Starfire turned and looked at him.

"I have never been to the beach," Starfire said smiling.

Well then today is the perfect day to go," Robin said looking at the alien beauty. Her beautiful red hair, deep pools of emerald for eyes, and a million dollar smile. She was perfect.

They arrived at the beach 20 minutes later to find almost nobody was there, but that changed once they put up the umbrella and set down the towels. Everybody was surrounding them and trying to get a picture.

"This is why we don't go to the beach," Raven said pulling out her book and sitting on her towel in the shade. There were gothic people surrounding her. I have nothing against gothic ppl! There were some hippies and comedians surrounding Beast Boy. Cyborg had jocks and meant fanatics around him. Robin had screaming girls and some screaming guys around him, but Starfire had the most people around her. She had a lot of guys around her, girls asking for tips, model agents, and flashing cameras.

"Please go away!" Starfire said shielding her face from the cameras. She flew into the air and picked up Robin before he was buried by girls and some guys. Starfire flew him over the crowd and stopped above the water.

"Starfire don't drop me!" Robin yelled, but too late. Starfire dropped him and then fell into the water too.

"Oh isn't this glorious?" Starfire said laughing. She was swimming under the water and soon she and Robin were in a splash fight.

The crowd soon went down and the Titans were able to relax. Cyborg started cooking meat and playing foot ball with some other guys. Raven was still in the shade reading her book. Beast Boy was making a sand castle and talking to some blonde girls. Not Terra Robin was surfing with Starfire and the sun was out. Robin and Starfire hit the wave wrong and went crashing into the water.

"Look out," Robin said pointing to the wave behind Starfire. The wave went crashing down on her, but Robin went under water and missed it. He came back up and looked for Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out, but she was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

**That's the first chapter and I still don't have a title for it! Please tell me what you think it should be called in your review. Although I'm thinking about calling it Not Your Life cuz of the other chapters to come. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. Missing

**Reviews so far: **

heartbreaker91: I love it so much **tnxs 4 my first review!!!**

-almeida-lover-: like awesome chappie! like where did like Starfire go. Like Totaly!! lol Update soon! **tnxs 4 the review Saveeta!! **

**Chapter 2: Missing**

Robin rushed to Cyborg still drenched.

"Cyborg Starfire is missing!" he yelled almost tripping over a chair.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin.

"A wave came and when it was clear Starfire was missing!" Robin yelled. Everybody looked at Robin and then slowly started to back away.

"Go search for her! I'll get the others," Cyborg said before he ran off to get Beast Boy and Raven. Robin ran back to the water and dove in. His mask works as goggles too. Robin opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Starfire's hair sink below a rock. Robin swam back up to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Titans I found her!" Robin yelled and everybody but Cyborg came into the water. Cyborg doesn't like the water for any reasons. Robin dove back under water and swam deeper trying to get to Starfire. He once again saw her hair and sped up. When he finally reached her he saw Red X dragging her down deeper. A bubble of air in Raven's black magic came down. I don't know what to call it Robin took a deep breath and followed Red X deeper into the dark water.

When Robin finally reached Red X her punched him in the face. Red X let go of Starfire and grabbed his bleeding nose. Robin grabbed Starfire ad started to swim to the surface. Robin looked behind him just in time to see Red X cut his leg with a knife.

Robin let go of Starfire and grabbed his leg, blood was now everywhere. He looked back to find Starfire and Red X were gone, but there was now a shark! Robin started to swim as fast as he could with his bleeding leg, but he wasn't fast enough. The shark bit into his leg.

Robin was running out of air and blood. He was about to give up hope of ever seeing light again before a green shark rammed into the shark with a hold on his leg. Robin then went unconscious from not enough air.

**2 Weeks Later: 10: 45 pm**

Robin woke to find a dark room with a beeping noise. He looked around and saw Beast Boy in the bed next to him. Robin looked around some more and then relished her was in the Titan's hospital. I forgot what it was called He started to remember what had happened two week ago.

The beach, Starfire, the wave, Red X, a shark, and a green shark. Then it finally hit him that the green shark was Beast Boy! It's about time! How any other green sharks do you know? lol Robin looked back over to Beast Boy and there were cuts all over his body. There were also two bit marks from the shark. One on his arm, one on his side.

'_Beast Boy risked his life to save me!' _Robin thought to himself. Robin now knew what he was going to get Beast Boy for his birthday, the Jaws movies. Robin fell back asleep only to dream of Starfire.

**With Starfire: **

"Robin where are you?" Starfire asked herself in a dark, damp room.

**I know it's really short, but I wanted to post it and it was really short in my notebook so yea. It ended up even shorter on word. Plz review and thank you to everybody that already did review! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. You Can't

**Chapter 3: You Can't **

The next morning Robin woke to find Raven sitting at Beast Boy's side. Robin had had a nightmare about Starfire that night. He woke up crying at about 3 in the morning.

"Good to see you're awake," Raven said turning around and looking at Robin. Raven had been healing Beast Boy's cuts and bits. She walked over to Robin and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Yea," Robin answered.

"You did all you could," Raven said reading his thoughts.

"I let him get away with Starfire! I could have stopped him and saved Starfire, but I didn't! How could you say I did all I could?" Robin yelled in guilt.

"You leg was cut, you were running out of air, and you got attacked by a shark. You did everything you could; now give me your arm. I'm warning you that this might hurt a little," Raven said as she started to heal Robin's arm. He was cut by the shark's fin Robin bit down on his tongue and shut his eyes, When he opened his eyes again in 5 minutes the cut was gone and Raven was moving over to his leg. Robin is wearing shorts She pulled back and sheets and placed her hands on the cast covering Robin's leg.

This time Robin had no reason to bite his tongue. He was now used to it and it only tingled. After about 15 minutes Raven removed her hands from his leg and placed them in her lap.

"How much longer do I have to be in here?" Robin asked.

"Well Beast Boy has about another week, so about 2 weeks," Raven said looking over at Beast Boy.

"That's too long! We have to find Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"That shark almost took off your leg! You can't go out there and fight!" Raven yelled back at Robin getting angry.

"Then heal my leg more! I don't care if it hurts!" Robin yelled back at Raven pointing to his leg.

"I can't!" Raven yelled at him.

"Why not?!" Robin yelled back at her. Beast Boy sifted in his sleep.

"If I did I could damage your leg to the point you could never move it again! You're just a human! You can't handle what would happen!" Raven yelled at Robin. She stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Raven I'm sorry, I just want to find Starfire," Robin said looking at Raven.

"Just get some sleep and don't wake Beast Boy," Raven said before she left.

**With Starfire: **

Starfire woke to a sharp pain in her arm. She opened her eyes to find a needle in her arm. Red X was looking over her; he took the needle out of her arm with blood in it.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked weakly.

"Taking samples of your blood," he said not even looking at Starfire.

"What for?" Starfire asked sitting up.

"Let's just say I have plains for you."

**PLAINSFORYOUPLAINSFORYOUPLAINSFORYOU**

**I know it was super short, but that's where I wanted to end it. Also a lot of people were asking me to update so I typed this up. Thank you to everybody that reviewed!! And if you didn't review the other chapters plz review now!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	4. Back

**Chapter 4: Back**

It had been 3 weeks and there was still no sign of Starfire. Robin and Beast Boy were up and moving again with only some small scars from where they were bit. There had been some robberies and idiots trying to take over the city, but other than that it was quite. This gave Robin more time to search for Starfire.

"Alright Titans today Beast Boy you take North. Raven you take East. Cyborg you take West and I'll take South," Robin said pointing to different parts of the Jump City map. Today was their 14th day of searching for Starfire.

"What time do we meet up?" Beast Boy asked.

"6:30 unless there is a problem," Robin said before he walked way and soon he was speeding away on his motorcycle. R cycle, whatever it's called

Raven flew up through the roof, Beast Boy went to the sea, and Cyborg took the T Car.

**With Starfire: **

"Starfire I have somebody I want you to meet," Red X said walking in. He had been taking samples from Starfire over the past 4 weeks they spent together.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

"You twin," Red X said. A girl with red hair and emerald eyes stepped into the light. The best part was she was wearing Starfire's uniform.

"Meet Starfyre," Red X said smiling.

"Hello Starfire," Starfyre said smiling.

"She has the same voice as me! And she looks the same!" Starfire gaped. Red X put a tattoo on the back of Starfire's neck that says _Starfire. _He also gave Starfyre a tattoo on the back of her neck that says _Starfyre._ He did that so I could tell them apart.

"Oh, but she does much more," Red X said. Starfyre flew into the air and shot green starbolts out of her eyes and hands.

"Why are you showing me this?" Starfire asked.

"She is going to be the new you. Starfyre is going to go back to the Tower and pretend to be you. Then when the Titans split and live normal lives I'll use the information Starfyre gives me to take down the Titans," Red X said laughing.

"Oh and before I forget, you get to watch the whole thing play out," Red X said before leaving with Starfyre still laughing. Starfire held her hands to her face and cried

**With Robin: **

"Titan I found something!" Robin yelled into the communicator. Black smoke was billowing into the sky and it could be seen for miles.

"I see it," Raven said.

"I'll be right there," Cyborg said.

"It's hard to see things from under water," Beast Boy said. He turned into a hawk and flew into the air.

"I see you now," Beast Boy said flying towards the smoke. Robin was at the site of the explosion and was looking around. He pulled out his communicator,

"I found Starfire!" he yelled running over to Starfyre's body lying in the debris. He ran over to Starfyre and picked her up.

"Starfire?" Robin asked taking her over to his R Cycle.

"Robin," Starfyre said weakly.

"Cyborg get the T Car down here now!" Robin yelled into his communicator.

"I'm here," Cyborg said from behind Robin. Cyborg took Starfyre and put her into the back seat.

"Titans go back to the Tower," Robin said before speeding away.

**Back at the Tower: **

Starfyre was in the Titan's Hospital with Robin at her side.

"No!" Starfyre screamed sitting up from her bed. She was sweating and breathing fast.

"Starfire calm down. It's ok, you're safe," Robin said stroking Starfyre's red hair.

"Don't let him take me again," Starfyre said crying softly.

"He's not ever going to touch you again… I love you Starfire," Robin said wiping way Starfyre's tears.

"I love you too Robin," Starfyre said before Robin kissed Starfyre.

"NO!" Starfire cried out at she watched them kiss.

"Isn't it great to have Starfire back with the Titans?" Red X asked laughing.

"No," Starfire said crying.

"Robin please don't believe this fake to be me. You have to find me."

**FAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKE**

**Ok the title is going to be Not Your Life since nobody told me what they thought it should be. I think this is my longest chapter yet! I posted two chapters today so you can't be mad at me for not updating! Plz review!!!!!!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 5: Happily Ever After**

It had been 5 years since then. The Titans have split and everybody was living their own life. Cyborg was now Victor Stone, Raven now Rachel Roth, Beast Boy now Garfield Logan, Robin now Richard Grayson, Starfyre now Kory, and Bumble Bee now Karen Beecher soon to be Karen Stone. (They were 18 five years ago so now they're 23 almost 24.)

The real Starfire was still locked up with Red X. Nobody had been looking for her. They all believed that fake Starfyre was the real Starfire. (Sorry if it's confusing)

"Let's see how the Grayson's are doing today. I heard something good was going to happen," Red X said turning on the T.B. Red X had made Starfire watch Richard and Kory's first date, proposal, wedding, and now this. (Starfire is now Kori. The difference between Starfyre and Starfire are the I and Y. It's the same with Kory and Kori.)

"Richard I have great news!" Kory said running down the stairs. She stopped in Richard's arms and kissed him.

"What?" Richard asked smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" Kory said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Richard asked looking Kory in the eyes.

"We're going to be parents!" Kory said excitedly.

"That's great!" Richard said and then kissed Kory.

"Don't you love happy endings?" Red X asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care. If he wants to be with that fake then let him. If he really loved he, the real me, he would have know that isn't me," Kori said. She looked back at the screen and at them kissing. As she did a single tear ran down her face.

"Well then should we go see how your other friends are?" Red X asked changing the channel. It was now on Rachel and Garfield, they were getting coffee.

"Rachel I need to ask you something," Garfield said taking her hand.

"Before you ask, yes," Rachel said smiling.

"I hate it when you read my mind!" Garfield said. He pulled out a black box and got down on his knee.

"Rachel will you marry me?" Garfield asked looking up at her. Rachel laughed, that was Garfield for you. Stupid, but cute all at the same time.

"Yes," Rachel said smiling.

"Really?" Garfield asked standing up.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Richard said before Garfield slipped a single diamond ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"Now let's go to the last happy couple," Red X said before changing the channel to Karen and Victor.

"Victor I need to go dress shopping soon," Karen said walking into a room covered by yellow roses. She picked some up and walked over to him.

"Alright, we can go later today," Victor said.

"I wanted to go with Kori," Karen said putting down the roses she was carrying. (They don't know about the different spelling stuff so when I type it I put it with an I because that's who they think Kory is.)

"Now would you look at that? She wants to go with Kory and not you," Red X said smirking. (He likes to smirk)

"Why are you showing me this?" Kori asked.

"Isn't sad that everybody is having their happily ever after, but you. Well there is Kory who's living your life, but it still isn't really you. Don't you long for that happily ever after in stead of this hell hole? Don't you wish you could be free and live the life you want to live with Richard?" Red X asked.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Kori yelled at him.

"Don't you wish you had a happily ever after?" Red X asked leaving.

"Go away!" Kori screamed at him.

"She's living your happily ever after, your life," Red X said from the door.

"Just go away!" Kori yelled at him again. He shut the door as Kori cried.

"Just leave me to die."

**So that is chapter 5. I've written 3 chapters in 1 day! Props to me!! Plz review! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	6. Free

**Chapter 6: Free**

Karen and Victor were now married and Garfield and Rachel only had to wait another month before they were. Kory gave birth to Abigail. (Abby) So it has been about another year, and Kori and was about to be free.

"Happy Birthday Kori," Red X said as he walked in with a plain cheese cake. (I had that for my sister's birthday last night. Soooo Good!)

"How die you know today's my birthday?" Kori asked looking up at Red X.

"I did my homework and found out today is your 24th birthday," Red X said putting the cake down on a table he brought in. (How many arms does he have?)

"What's in the cake?" Kori asked eyeing it. Everyday she had one meal of pasta and that was it. Cake would be the best thing she'd had in at least 6 years.

"Nothing but what you see," Red X said cutting into it. Kori looked at the knife and then the 2 candles.

"Alright I'll eat it," Kori said. Red X pulled out a match box and lit one. Kori took the match and shoved it into his hand. Kori then took the knife and ran. She ran down the hall an came to a glass wall that looked out to the ocean. Kori took a deep breath and then broke the glass. (Alien strength)

"No!" Red X yelled as water came rushing into the underwater prison. Kori pushed herself out and started to swim to the surface. She pushed out into the air and took a deep breath. Kori looked ahead and saw the crowed beach.

Kori arrived at the beach still holding the knife. People started at her and some people were screaming because of the knife. Kori kept walking and then took somebody's towel and wrapped it around her. (She's in the same bathing suit!)

"I'm looking for Rachel Roth," Kori said to the guy she took the towel from.

"You gonna kill her?" the guy asked looking at the knife.

"I would never kill my best friend. Now where is she?" Kori asked him again.

"Why do you need a knife?" the guy asked. Then there was a gun shot and the person next to Kori fell to the ground with a bullet in their head.

"Does that answer your question?" Kori asked looking at the guy who was looking at the dead body.

"Holy shit!" he yelled.

"If you want to live you'll tell me where she is," Kori said looking back at Red X, he was getting closer.

"She lives right next to Richard Grayson!" the guy said freaking out.

"Hope you live," Kori said before she flew away.

"Where is she going?" Red X asked pointing the gun to the back of his head.

"She said I would live!" the guy said crying.

"You might if you tell me," Red X said.

"To Rachel's Roth's house!" the guy yelled. By now everybody had left the beach in terror.

"Which is where?" Red X asked getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Next to Richard Grayson's house!" the guy said before he fell to the ground dead.

"This should be interesting," Red X said walking away. He stole a car and started to drive to the famous Roth house.

"Rachel open up!" Kori yelled banging on the door.

"Hey Kori. Why are you wearing a bathing suit that's too small for you and why on earth do you have a knife?" Rachel asked backing away.

"Is Kory here?" Kori asked.

"Um well you're here. I don't understand what you're asking," Rachel said. Just then Kory stepped out the Grayson house.

"Why are there two or you?" Rachel asked before Kori shoved her in the house.

"That's not Starfire out there," Kori said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You never really found me, you found my clone. Red X cloned me in that time you guys were looking for me," Kori said.

"How do I know it's really you?" Rachel asked eyeing Kori.

"Look on the back of my neck," kori said turning around.

"Ok so it says Starfire. What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked when Kori turned back around.

"When she comes over to tell you she's pregnant try and look on the back of her neck. It will say Starfyre," Kori said right before the door bell rang.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Rachel asked as Kori walked upstairs.

"Just answer the door and look at her neck. I'll be upstairs changing," Kori said before she shut the door to Rachel's room.

"Hi," Rachel said smiling as she opened the door.

"I have great news!" Kory said almost jumping.

"Do tell," Rachel said sitting down on the couch after shutting the door.

"I'm pregnant again!" Kory said jumping.

"No way!" Rachel said looking at her.

"Yes way!" Kory said and then sat down.

"That is soo great," Rachel said and then knocked over a tea cup that was on the table.

"Sorry let me get that," Rachel said about to bend over.

"No let me. I want to be as limber as possible before the baby," Kory said and then bent over. There on the back of her neck, Rachel saw the word Starfyre.

"Oh I just remembered I have to go email some people for flowers and I'm leaving to make sure they have the cake right," Rachel said standing up.

"Oh… ok. Well I'll talk to you later," Kory said standing up.

"I'll get the tea cup. Good bye," Rachel said picking up the now empty tea cup.

"Alright bye," Kory said and then shut the door.

"Did you see her neck?" Kory asked coming downstairs in a purple tang top and dark blue jeans.

"Yea, it said Starfyre just like you said," Rachel said sitting down.

"Good. So you believe me?" Kori asked sitting down next to Rachel.

"No, I still don't," Rachel said looking at Kori.

"What more do you need? I've told and showed you everything thing I can! Wait! Read my mind! You can look back at the memory of when I first met Starfyre!" Kori said pointing at her head.

"Fine," Rachel said and placed her hands on Kori's head. She then watched the memory of when Kori first met Starfyre.

"Oh my god! Starfire!" Rachel yelled and then hugged Kori.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" Rachel said pulling away from Kori.

"It's ok, but right now I need your help," Kori said looking at the door just before it blew open and out of the smoke came Red X.

"Did you really think you could be free?"

**8 pages! This chapter was 8 pages in my notebook and 4 pages in word! This is my longest chapter yet! **

**B.T.W I'm coming out with an another story! It's by my sister and she did it for school, but we're changing the names around to it will be a RobStar and little brother. It's only going to be two chapters long. The original copy is 11 pages long and that was after typing it up, so we're cutting it into 2 chapters. It will be posted as soon as I type it up so look out for that one. Though it should be out by the time I type up chapter 7 or chapter 1 of the sequel.**

**Which brings me to… there is only ONE more chapter to this story!!! There will be a sequel, but it may take some time to post the chapters of the sequel because I'm still writing those chapters. The sequel will only be 3 or 4 chapters long. Sorry, but it will be short. **

**Plz review and hope you like the chapter!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	7. Believe

**Chapter 7: Believe **

"That would be my problem," Kori said pointing at Red X as he came closer.

"Honey what's going on?" Garfield asked walking in and looking at Red X with a gun. He then saw Kori and then looked out the window and saw Kory.

"Why are there two of you?" Garfield asked pointing at Kori.

"Are you going to help or not?" Rachel asked shielding the bullets that came speeding at her and Kori. Garfield morphed into a grizzle bear and lunged at Red X.

"I heard gun shots! Everything ok?" Richard asked running in from the broking doorway. He looked over at Kory and then looked over at Kori who was flying in the air and attacking Red X. (You are all probably wondering why Kori or Starfire, didn't use her power against Red X earlier when she was captured. And you might be wondering why I made a shark attack Richard or Robin. Also if you have any other questions besides those ones ask in your review and I'll answer them in the next chapter, which is devoted to answering questions. I will also be answering other questions form different chapters I never answered. Now back to the story…)

"I'm seeing doubles," Richard said before he fainted.

"Richard wake up," Rachel said splashing water on his face. He sat up and put one of his hands to his head. The other hand was keeping him balanced. Richard looked around and he was laying on the bed in the guest room.

"What happened?" Richard asked tiredly.

"You passed out," Garfield said handing him a glass of water. Everybody else was downstairs including Karen and Victor. Red X was in a holding cell with Kory. Garfield, Victor, and Karen already know the story, but Richard was clueless.

"Was it just me or was I seeing doubles of my wife?" Richard asked after taking a sip of water.

"Sort of," Garfield said taking the glass of water from Richard.

"What are you guys not telling me?" Richard asked looking at Rachel and then at Garfield.

"Well it's a long story… about a six year long story," Rachel said.

"Im confused," Richard said taking back the glass of water.

"Well your wife isn't who you think it is," Garfield said. The water in Richard's mouth went flying across the room and he started coughing.

"Garfield!" Rachel yelled punching him in the arm.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Richard asked finally catching his breath.

"Just come with us," Rachel said standing up. Richard stood up and followed them down the stairs. Kori was sitting down on a couch and Kory was tied up and chained to the wall.

"Why is my wife chained to the wall?" Richard asked running over to her not even seeing Kori.

"You think she's me," Kori said turning around to look at Richard.

"Who are you?" Richard asked turning around and looking at Kori.

"I am Starfire. That person you claim as your wife is fake," Kori said standing up.

"Rachel what is she talking about?" Richard asked standing up also.

"Look on the back of your wife's neck," Rachel said pointing to Kory. He went over and looked at her neck, is said Starfyre. He turned back and looked at Rachel.

"Look at the back of her neck now," Rachel said pointing to Kori. He looked on her neck and saw Starfire.

"I don't understand," Richard said looking back at Rachel.

"Oh my god! I'm Starfire! She is not! Red X cloned me and sent her back as me!" Kori yelled pointing to her, then Kory, then Red X.

"I don't believe you!" Richard yelled back at Kori.

"You don't believe me because you don't believe that all this time you were missing me. That I wasn't really with you and that you were with somebody that looked and looked like me. You were so happy to find me you believed anything that looked like me to be me," Kori said looking at Richard.

"I still don't believe you and now my head hurts," Richard said.

"Fine, Rachel do it," Kori said as Richard stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Richard asked backing away from Rachel. She placed her handing on his head and closed her eyes.

"Relax," Rachel said and then Richard saw the images Rachel saw. About 5 minutes later she pulled away.

"Oh my god! Starfire!" Richard yelled and then hugged Kori.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Richard said with silent tears running down his face.

"It's ok. I've missed you," Kori said now also crying.

"I've missed you too," Richard said pulling away.

"What are we going to do about her?" Kori asked pointing to Kory.

"Oh god! Abby!" Richard yelled and then ran out the destroyed door. He came back holding Abigail and she was crying.

"Sorry I forgot, it's time for her nap," Richard said rocking her back and forth.

"Karen can you take care of Abby?" Rachel asked looking over at Karen.

"Sure," Karen said taking Abby and walking upstairs.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about him?" Garfield asked pointing over to Red X.

"We could send him to jail," Richard said.

"Alright, but what about Kory?" Victor asked.

"We could kill her," Garfield said.

"She's pregnant! We can't just kill her!" Richard yelled at Garfield.

"We could put her in jail and then kill her after she has the baby," Victor suggested. (She's now out cold. She got bored and fell asleep)

"That could work. I don't want her going around pretending to be me," Kori said from the couch. They were now all sitting around the couch that was still there.

"Alright, but what about Abby and the unborn baby?" Richard asked looking up the stair and then at Kory's stomach.

"You're rich. Hire a nanny and live your life," Kori said and stood up, she then started to walk down the hall. Richard stood up and cased after her.

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked taking her hand. They turned the corner and were out of site.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked not making eye contact with him.

"Why won't you help me raise them?" Richard asked her.

"It's not my baby to take care of," Kori said still not looking him in the eyes.

"Why don't you come live with me? You don't have to help me raise them if you don't want to," Richard said holding Kori's hand.

"I can take care of myself," Kori said taking her hand from Richard's.

"Why are you acting like this? Please come live with me… I love you," Richard said finally catching Kori's emerald eyes.

"Richard I can't. I just need to live my own life," Kori siad before she walked away from him. The police were now there and an ambulance was parked on the sidewalk.

"Good bye Rachel. I'll keep in touch," Kori said getting into the back of the ambulance.

"Where will you go?" Rachel asked Kori.

"I don't know," Kori said before they shut the door and drove to the hospital. Kori looked out the window and at Richard's face.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he had sorrow in his face.

"If I had known that wasn't her… she wouldn't be leaving us and she would still be here," Richard said before walking into an empty house.

**OMFG!!! That is the last chapter!! There will be a sequel and I'm going to start on it in second period. Please review and the last chapter is Author's Notes.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
